Your Sweet Lips
by Rodrigo Reis
Summary: Eu sempre fui fascinado por aromas e gostos. E o de seus lábios... sim, aquele gosto eu nunca encontrei igual. Em nenhum doce que eu pudesse produzir, ou em nenhuma bebida que eu pudesse fazer. AH - UA - SHORT - JazzXAlice - NC 17 CONCLUÍDA
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

O caule frágil e pequeno da cereja vermelha girava em meus dedos relativamente brutos comparados a delicada fruta. Gotas de calda onde ela passara o dia em conserva pingavam no balcão a minha frente, enquanto eu tinha os olhos fixos em sua cor e na imensidão de sabores contidos ali, naquela pequena esfera irregular.

Engoli a saliva que se acumulou em minha boca por antecipação, levando em seguida a fruta até meus lábios, tocando-a neles sutilmente, sentindo a textura de sua fina pele contra minha boca. Envolvo-a com minha língua, degustando apaixonadamente o sabor adocicado que a cobria, agora com olhos fechados.

E o sabor ainda não era suficiente para me extasiar como os lábios cheios e avermelhados que traziam o mesmo paladar que estariam concentrados em sua polpa.

Mordo-a, sentindo meus dentes se afundarem em sua carne e seu suco preencher minha boca. Deixo minhas mãos caírem ao meu lado, imaginando sua língua a acariciar meus lábios, enquanto sua respiração soprava ofegante em minha pele e seu corpo se esquentava contra meu peito.

Suspiro, engolindo o que se mantinha da fruta deliciosa em minha boca, abrindo os olhos e focando-me em seu sorriso feminino próximo de meu alcance. Meu polegar desliza por suas bochechas alvas, trazendo seu rosto para mais perto e repito a degustação com seus lábios cheios e macios.

Sua boca se encaixa na minha, enquanto sua língua toca meu lábio superior, sugando e _me degustando. _Repito seu gesto, colocando minha língua lentamente para dentro de sua boca, acariciando sua própria, e sentindo seu gosto. Seu delicioso e adocicado gosto. Mordisco seu lábio inferior, chupando-o e sorrindo logo em seguida, enquanto nos separava.

"Muito melhor!" – declaro roçando meu nariz em sua mandíbula, sentindo o cheiro do doce de cereja exalar de sua pele.

**

* * *

**

**YEEEP. Confesso meu fogo para escrever fic novas e depois deixa-las sem atualização! :X Mas sabe, EU NAO CONSIGO EVITAR! AHUSHUSAHUSHUASAUASS Como vocês bem sabem, Erotique foi postada na sexta feira passada (26/02), porem ColorBlind ainda está no forno. Pericolosa Seduzione ainda está no epilogo, sem terminar e My Eternity só falta os ultimos acontecimentos do ultimo capitulo. Nao vou mencionar Promessas do Acaso, que ainda tem muuuita agua pra cair daquela cachoeira. BUUUUT, estou aqui com uma nova fic! THANDAAAN. Your Sweet Lips. :) Será no mesmo estilo de My E****ternity, 5 capitulos curtinhos mais MUITO intensos. Vocês notarão que YSL envolverá muito sabor, cheiro, textura e afins, então... sugiro que vocês preparem tudo sugerido aqui. AHUSAHUSHUASHUAS**

**Esse é o prólogo - juuura? - e assim que vocês lerem e comentarem, venho com o capitulo 1. :)**

**Vocês querem as capas né? Eu sei. Vamos a elas. Esquema de sempre... asterisco por ponto, espaço das barras e tal.**

**item*slide*com / r / 1 / 34 / i / AEypMRMnXj8llZ_MaJm9oRQ3xZaq6r_X / - Capa feita pela GiulyCerceau *-***

**item*slide*com / r / 1 / 177 / i / sD0JfXEw0T_Tiy1rx5FbkXv07BHoNxJK / - Capa feita pela AnnaSalles (:  
**

**item*slide*com / r / 1 / 60 / i / nB2hEdin4j-mealqmR-LsBW0HCzuiB5b / - Banner feito pela AnnaSalles :)  
**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1 – Cappuccino**

O cheiro adocicado do cappuccino ao leite processando na máquina ao meu lado estava relaxando minha mente cansada, enquanto eu me apoiava no balcão de madeira clara. A vidraça da frente permitia que a imagem do sol se espreguiçando pelo horizonte no final da tarde se infiltrasse pelas poltronas de couro escuras e mesas de madeira, deixando até o piso liso refletido com os raios dourados e laranjas.

Passei os dedos por meus cabelos cacheados, respirando fundo e tentando me manter acordado, enquanto a música ambiente soava calma e baixa no ambiente pequeno e _vazio._

A inauguração do _Mon Doux Amour _ fora a poucas semanas e o café continuava vazio, enquanto noite após noite eu me enfia na cozinha, tentando aperfeiçoar e melhorar os pequenos doces que eram oferecidos diariamente, a partir das quatro da tarde na capital inglesa.

Os poucos clientes que passavam por ali pediam rapidamente um café grande sem açúcar para viagem, sem se atentar nas pequenas e redondas obras primas achocolatadas, ou caramelizadas e até mesmo com pequenos arranjos de frutas.

Bufei, soltando minha cabeça e chocando minha testa contra a tábua que encabeçava a vitrine que expunha os doces.

Fechei meus olhos apertados, relembrando como fora interessante equilibrar os grãos torrados de café sobre o glacê. E como ele iria para o lixo, após eu dar uma única mordida, no final da noite.

Eu ainda não possuía nenhum funcionário, já que o anúncio que tentei publicar no jornal foi recusado, então, teria ainda seis horas até descer as persianas e trancar tudo.

O chiado da cafeteira me chamou atenção, demonstrando que o cappuccino estava pronto. Virei-me desanimado, dobrando as mangas da camisa listrada até meus cotovelos, enquanto retirava uma das compridas e brancas canecas do escorredor da pia, inclinando-a na máquina, e abrindo a torneira para que o líquido bege se derramasse cremoso.

Sorri ao sentir o aroma mais forte preencher meu peito, esquentando meu corpo e me confortando.

A sineta na porta soou alta no ambiente silencioso, fazendo com que eu me assustasse e derramasse parte do líquido quente nas costas de minha mão.

"Merda."

A gargalhada feminina e familiar, acompanhada da voz grave masculina chamou minha atenção. Derramei o conteúdo da xícara na pia, virando em meus calcanhares e vendo Bella – minha irmã caçula – entrar junto com seu novo namorado, Edward. Sorri pra ela, mergulhando minha mão embaixo da água fria, e cumprimentando o rapaz alto e de cabelos cor de bronze, enquanto eles se aproximavam.

O vento gelado de Londres circulou pelo ambiente, arrepiando meu corpo e trazendo algo _novo..._

"Eu simplesmente adoro esse cheirinho de cappuccino, Bella. Esse lugar é fantástico." – a pequena mulher de cabelos curtos, que acabara de se destacar atrás de Edward comentou, fazendo com que um riso pequeno preenchesse meus lábios ao vê-la olhar com atenção a vitrine. Ela era pequena, porém suas feições eram finas e femininas. Ela usava uma blusa de lã azul marinho, com uma grande lapela que caía sobre seu colo e presa na cintura com um cinto preto. O casaco ia até um pouco acima de seus joelhos, cobertos por uma calça preta e justa.

"Sim!" – Bella concordou, enganchando seu braço com o da moça desconhecida e de lindos olhos verdes. "Jasper faz verdadeiras maravilhas aqui dentro."

"Jasper?" – ela perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e olhando para Bella, que sorria.

"Fica ainda melhor com raspas de chocolate e canela." – comentei sorrindo, saindo de trás do balcão e indo até o lado de Bella, envolvendo seus ombros e deixando um beijo no alto de sua cabeça; e oferecendo minha mão para ela, que agora mais próximo, podia sentir seu perfume floral com exatidão. "Jasper."

"Ow" – ela riu, abaixando a cabeça por um momento e coçando a nuca. "Desculpe-me. Eu não te vi ali atrás."- riu sem graça, enquanto envolvia minha palma que ainda ardia com sua mão pequena e gelada, com seus dedos finos de unhas compridas. "Alice Cullen." – apertou minha mão, fazendo com que eu ofegasse com o contato em minha pele queimada.

"O que foi, Jasper?" – Bella perguntou ao meu lado, fazendo com que o contato fosse quebrado por educação.

"Eu... eu queimei minha mão quando entraram." – respondi sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem, vergonhosamente.

"Desculpe." – Alice falou novamente, se ajeitando no banco alto e com pés de alumínio, tamborilando seus dedos na mesa que eu me apoiara minutos atrás.

"Sem problemas." – sorri, sem que ela enxergasse, voltando para trás do balcão. "E então, chocolate ou canela?"

"Os dois?" – respondeu tímida, sorrindo feito uma menina, obrigando-me a olhar por mais tempo que a etiqueta pedia para seu sorriso. As covinhas em suas bochechas coradas e bem desenhadas me fizeram reparar em todo seu rosto, além de seu sorriso. As pequenas sardas embaixo de seus olhos redondos e verdes, o tom _cereja _de seus lábios volumosos e bem desenhados.

Pisquei um olho para ela, quebrando o transe e me virando para máquina, já apanhando uma xícara do escorredor.

"Eu vou querer um café e uma torta de maçã, Jazz." – Bella pediu.

Acenei com a cabeça, me chutando mentalmente por ter esquecido de perguntar para os outros dois o que iriam querer.

"Edward?" – chamei, olhando-o sobre meu ombro; ele abraçava Bella pela cintura e estava com o queixo apoiado em seu queixo, enquanto suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas em sua barriga.

"Você não vai ter uma cerveja, não é?" – perguntou sorrindo, enquanto eu ri alto.

"Na cozinha, Edward." – falei, voltando a prestar atenção no creme que despejava na xícara, certificando-me onde se encontraria a barra de chocolate amargo e o vidro com canela em pó. "Está no fundo da geladeira." – completei, ao vê-lo passar do meu lado rumo à cozinha.

Conheci Edward assim que entrei na faculdade de gastronomia em Londres. Ele cursava música, e nesse processo conheceu minha irmã caçula – Bella – em uma das reuniões que eu fizera em meu apartamento.

Bella e eu morávamos juntos desde que nossos pais se separaram e saíram cada um para seu canto. Eu, por ser mais velho e ter praticamente cuidado dela desde sempre, acabei trazendo-a para minha casa, para que ela continuasse seus estudos aqui.

Virei o frasco de canela, salpicando o pó cobre sobre o líquido que fumegava, apenas o suficiente para dar aroma ao cappuccino.

"Você é muito habilidoso." – Alice comentou, se apoiando de lado na pia, com os braços cruzados embaixo de seus seios médios. Sorri para ela, virando minha cabeça em sua direção, enquanto apanhava o ralador dentro do armário ao seu lado, junto com o tablete de chocolate.

"Eu gosto do que eu faço." – comentei ajeitando as raspas sobre o creme e limpando as bordas da caneca com um guardanapo. "Aqui está." – ofereci para ela, que capturou a xícara quente com as duas mãos pequenas. "Cuidado, está quente." – alertei, mas ela pareceu não me ouvir, apanhando uma raspa de chocolate com os lábios, enquanto sorvia o líquido fumegante.

Senti minha respiração parar quando sua língua deslizou lentamente pelos lábios rosados, formando um bigodinho de creme em sua boca, e ela ronronou com os olhos fechados.

"E então?" – perguntei, curioso, me aproximando.

"Huh." – ela estendeu sua mão, urgindo para que eu esperasse.

Novamente de olhos fechados, ela inspirou fundo a fumaça que saia da xícara, e virou a xícara nos lábios, degustando novamente o cappuccino.

Umedeci meus próprios lábios, vendo novamente o bigodinho de creme se acumular sobre seu lábio.

"Deixe-me limpar isso." – falei, dando um passo a frente e acariciando o canto de sua boca com meu dedão, sentindo os pelos de meu antebraço se arrepiarem com a maciez de sua pele.

Alice arregalou os olhos assustada, segurando meu punho com sua mão.

Abri minha palma, envolvendo seu maxilar, acariciando lentamente sua pele com meus dedos e vendo suas pálpebras pesarem lentamente, enquanto minha respiração acelerava e eu me aproximava mais de seu rosto, sentindo meu coração pulsar rápido em meu peito, em expectativa.

Envolvi sua nuca com a outra mão, trazendo mais seu rosto para próximo do meu, sentindo o gosto do café em seu hálito, alisando sua bochecha.

Aproximei meus lábios de sua pele, no canto de sua boca, estalando um beijo ali, enquanto a ouvia ofegar. O gosto adocicado da canela e do cappuccino estava presente em meu paladar, fazendo com que eu lambesse os lábios, antes de voltar a me aproximar.

Porém ela abaixou a cabeça, afundando a xícara em seu rosto e bebendo outro longo gole, enquanto dava um passo para trás, se afastando de mim.

Ri abafado, soltando meus braços na lateral de meu corpo, me apoiando na pia e coçando minha nuca, olhando para ela, que me encarava por sobre a xícara.

"É, ficou saboroso." – comentei, virando-me pro balcão e abrindo a porta, retirando a torta que Bella pedira.

"Uhum" – ela respondeu, virando-se de costas e olhando para dentro da vitrine, através da porta aberta. Olhei para seu corpo já pequeno, sentado agora sobre os calcanhares, enquanto continuava a beber o preparado que eu fizera.

"E então, já está pronto o que eu pedi?" – Bella rompeu pela porta da cozinha, puxando Edward que pendia seu corpo para trás, relutando para permanecer por lá. A _Heineken _suada vinha junto em sua mão.

"Só falta o café, Bellz." – respondi, virando o coador de metal na pia, lavando-o e colocando os grãos de café para triturar na máquina.

Alice não falara mais nada, e continuou ali, namorando os doces por vários minutos. Quando Edward e Bella foram para um dos sofás cor de vinho, se acomodando ali, com a garrafa verde e o copo grande de café fumegante, eu terminara de limpar a bancada.

"Pode pegar qual quiser." – comentei, apoiando minhas duas mãos no balcão, e olhando-a pelo vão de meus braços.

"Obrigada." – respondeu somente, continuando ali, analisando os poucos doces que colocara a venda. "Eu prefiro ficar com o gosto do seu... cappuccino na boca, ao invés de misturá-lo a outro sabor."

"Fico contente que tenha gostado." – comentei, soltando um de meus braços e alisando o alto de sua cabeça com a ponta de meus dedos. Suspirei, dobrando meus joelhos e imitando sua posição. "Alice?" – chamei, colocando minha mão dentro do armário e retirando a torta de mocha e glacê.

"Jasper eu..." – interrompi suas palavras, tocando seus lábios com o doce, melando-a com o glacê cremoso.

"Experimente." – pedi, empurrando levemente o doce contra seus lábios, encarando profundamente seus olhos verdes. "Não vai alterar o gosto do cappuccino, apenas realçá-lo."

Sua boca se abriu e seus dentes mordiscaram um pedaço do doce, se fechando em seguida para que sua língua vermelha corresse sobre os lábios cheios, limpando o recheio que ficara ali.

Fixei novamente meu olhar em seus movimentos, sentindo minha garganta secar, enquanto meu coração voltava a bater forte no peito.

Eu precisava beijá-la.

"Eu preciso te beijar." – afirmei com um sussurro, franzindo minhas sobrancelhas, enquanto novamente ela arregalava os olhos e levava sua palma frente à boca, terminando de mastigar.

Foi quando eu vi o anel dourado brilhar em seu dedo anelar, e o ar que entrava com dificuldade em meu peito paralisou-se em minha garganta. Por um momento senti minha cabeça rodar e meus joelhos não agüentaram meu peso, largando meu corpo para trás e me fazendo permanecer sentado, enquanto minha expressão não deveria ser das melhores.

"Noiva." – ela respondeu, se colocando de pé, cruzando os braços novamente e mordendo os lábios.

"Eu... sabe, eu não... Desculpa." – balancei minha cabeça, ainda não acreditando na informação.

Ela parecia ser nova demais para ser _noiva. _Não combinava com seu rosto feminino e com seu sorriso que o peso daquela aliança estivesse em seu dedo.

Coloquei o resto do doce que ela mordera em minha boca, mastigando-o e engolindo-o em seguida, sem ao menos sentir seu gosto de café.

"Jazz." – Bella chamou, se debruçando no balcão e sorrindo para mim. "Estamos indo, ok? Vou colocar o dinheiro aqui embaixo da registradora."

Fiz um gesto qualquer com a mão, olhando para Alice e vendo que seu lábio estava sendo mordido, enquanto seu pé coberto por uma sapatilha azul batia irritadamente no chão.

"Obrigado por vir..." – sussurrei, olhando para seus olhos verdes, que se desviaram, deixando apenas um "_até mais" _igualmente sussurrado no ar.

A sineta da porta novamente badalou, mostrando que eu voltara a ficar sozinho.

Encostei-me no balcão, olhando a xícara de que ela usara sobre a pia. A marca de seus lábios ali, apenas fazendo imaginar como seriam seus beijos com gosto de cappuccino.

* * *

**Háaaa! Capitulo 1 postado! :)  
Queria agradecer MUITO a quem deixou uma review, e principalmente a quem ainda vai deixar! HAHUAHUASUHASHUSHAS  
Seguinte, capitulo 2 está na metade, e o Drigo aqui anda numa fase de preguiça/tedio/desanimo/problemas familiares/falta de vontade gigantesca para escrever/postar, então as atualizações podem demorar um pouco. Ou não. UAUHUASHAUHUAS Mas é bom deixar sob aviso, né? Então você que le My Eternity, Pericolosa Seduzione, O Tutor, Promessas do Acaso E esta esperando enlouquecida por ColorBlind, eu prometo que estou fazendo meditações e tudo mais para postar tudo em breve. BUUUUT, você que leu Erotique, surtou com o JasperPirocudo, deixou sua review com a pergunta safadjenha pra ele, AGUARDE. A entrevista com o vampiro _manipulador _esta em processo de desenvolvimento! Foram ao todo, 51 perguntas desconsiderando as repetidas. Então vocês podem imaginar que é um processo lento e trabalhoso, ja que essa entrevista será algo diferente e eu aposto que vocês vão gostar. E bom, pra quem tem twitter... só indico: follow : JasperPirocudo**

******AHHHH, outra coisa. Para quem não conseguia ver as capas das fics, elas estão todas organizadinhas no meu perfil. É só conferir lá.**

******Hmmm, que mais? Boooom, não posso e nem vou esquecer de agradecer MUUUITO a Leticia por betar e corrigir e opinar nessa fic. Pequena, brigado mesmo. :) Eu recomendo a vocês que leiam as fics dela - encontram no meu perfil - JUUURO que vocês não vão se arrepender. Se vocês gostam do que eu escrevo, pfff, é porque ainda não leram nada dela. SEM PUXASAQUISMO. JURO.**

******Hmmm, certo certo. É só isso.**

******Leiam, divirtam-se, comentem. :)**

******Beijos, Beijos.**

******Drigo **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2 – Frutas vermelhas.**

O gosto citricamente adocicado que sentira pela manhã, assim que o sol despertara no horizonte cinzento de Londres, não era o mesmo que degustava com as pequenas e vermelhas frutas em calda na cozinha do _Mon Doux Amour. _Já se aproximava das quatro horas, e a água tingida de carmim não trazia o mesmo sabor, ou o mesmo aroma. Meus dedos avermelhados por conta das pequenas frutas que colocava em minha própria boca, enquanto dosava diferentes quantidades e qualidades de morangos, amoras e framboesas na caneca ao fogo.

Olhei para o relógio, pendurado na parede azulejada da cozinha, que marcava cinco e meia da tarde, horário em que as persianas do café já deveriam estar levantadas e a suave melodia já deveria estar preenchendo o ambiente.

Alonguei minhas costas, penteando meus cabelos para trás, enquanto estralava meu pescoço tenso e voltava a buscar em minha memória outra forma de retirar o máximo de gosto daquelas iguarias vermelhas.

Fechei meus olhos, lembrando de sua respiração em meu rosto, quando me inclinei e aspirei a fumaça que saía da chaleira fumegante.

Voltando ao balcão, despejei pequenas quantidades das mesmas frutas fervidas e curtidas na água quente numa enorme jarra, formando um intenso concentrado rubro no fundo da mesma.

Despejei o líquido fumegante ali, vendo como a água avermelhada ficava ainda mais colorida com as frutas do fundo.

Sorri, despejando apenas um gole na caneca ao lado da pia, virando o líquido fervente de uma vez, sentindo-o queimar minha garganta e chegar a meu estômago vazio como uma tocha de frutas vermelhas. Apertei meus olhos ainda sorrindo, enquanto o alarme do forno apitava ao meu lado. Calcei as luvas grossas, abrindo a porta de inox escovado, e sentindo o calor lamber meu rosto, trazendo o cheiro de _croissant_ para o resto da cozinha. Sorri, retirando o pão folhado de dentro e o virando a assadeira no cesto de palha trançada sobre a bancada.

Aspirei profundamente outra vez, sentindo os diversos aromas presentes em minha cozinha dominarem meu organismo, obrigando-me a fechar os olhos e sorrir bobamente, enquanto meus pelos se arrepiavam.

Um riso saiu de meu peito quando abri a geladeira e o vidro de geléia de morango que eu mesmo preparara de manhã, quando tinha voltado do mercado, estava suado e no ponto exato.

Equilibrei o cesto em uma das mãos, levando a jarra quente e o pote de geléia com a outra até a parte de fora do café.

Apoiando tudo no balcão, abri o vidro da geléia, despedaçando o pedaço do folhado e mergulhando na pasta vermelha e levando até meus lábios. As pequenas sementinhas do morango faziam cócega em minha língua, enquanto o _croissant_ quente e macio me fazia salivar.

Assenti, mastigando e engolindo, ignorando o chá que estava ali do lado e por um momento me livrando da sensação de sua pele contra minha palma. Resolvi pegar um cigarro, desdobrando minhas mangas e indo para o lado de fora com pressa, enquanto acendia o fósforo e queimava a ponta do cigarro, tragando a fumaça para dentro de meu pulmão.

O vento gelado de final de tarde bateu em meu rosto, fazendo com que eu me arrependesse de sair com uma simples camisa fina. Soprei a fumaça pra cima, sentindo minha cabeça rodar por permanecer de estômago vazio.

Fechei os olhos por conta da tontura, abraçando meu tronco para diminuir o vento gelado que batia em meu peito.

"Huuh." – o gemido tremido fez com que eu apertasse meus olhos, tentando abri-los, enquanto olhava em volta. "Pensei que iria congelar aqui fora sem que você abrisse." – a voz feminina fez com que eu jogasse o cigarro no chão, pisando-o firmemente antes de me virar em sua direção. "Eu estava quase quebrando essa vidraça, de tanto bater." – o tom sem graça era evidente ali.

Minha visão turva por conta da fome impediu que reconhecesse de imediato a figura pequena e completamente agasalhada de Alice. O sobretudo bege, aparentemente pesado, era amarrado na cintura, diminuindo o volume e apenas mostrando o cachecol fofo e felpudo enrolado em seu pescoço.

"Alice." – reconheci, sorrindo e sentindo meu queixo tremer.

Suas pernas eram cobertas por uma grossa meia calça, e ela estava calçada com saltos altos fechados. Ela enganchou seu braço nos meus – que estavam cruzados na tentativa de manter o calor de meu corpo – e meu puxou para dentro. O café estava quente, confortável, por conta do forno ligado na cozinha, e da calefação que mantinha a temperatura do ambiente.

Minhas mãos tremiam, e eu não sabia dizer o motivo exato.

"Jasper? Você está me ouvindo? Você está pálido. Como se sente?"

Eu não conseguia enxergar seu rosto perfeitamente, então estendi meu braço até tocar em sua face. Ela recuou, rindo baixo por conta de meu toque gelado.

"Você está congelando. O que posso trazer para você?" – perguntou, guiando-me até o sofá em um dos cantos e deitando-me ali.

Maneei minha cabeça, tentando novamente tocar sua pele. Dessa vez ela não se afastou e eu pude acariciar seus lábios. Macios, suaves, quentes. Rosados.

"Seu nariz está gelado." – comentei rindo, continuando a acariciar seu rosto.

"Pare de brincadeira." – Alice respondeu, esquentando sua pele sob meu toque. "Esse cheiro está maravilhoso. Como você faz para deixar isso tão cheiroso?"

Soltei o fôlego, aconchegando-me melhor na almofada fofa, enquanto ela se afastava. O barulho de seus saltos no piso ecoando pelo café.

"Isso está quentinho, Jasper." – ela comentou longe, enquanto eu sentia meu corpo se esquentar, e o mal estar do jejum aumentar.

"Sim" – respondi alto. "Acabei de preparar. Experimente e me diga o que acha da geléia de morango. E do chá. Beba o chá." – minha voz soando grogue, enquanto eu a ouvia andar e mexer na jarra.

Meus olhos se fecharam, e pelo visto o tempo suficiente para que quando eu abrisse, ela já estivesse ao meu lado, cobrindo meu corpo com seu casaco exalando perfume feminino. O seu perfume. Suas mãos corriam por meu rosto, enquanto seus olhos estavam preocupados.

"O que você tem?" – perguntou, deslizando sua mão de minha testa até meu maxilar.

"Fome." – sorri, fechando os olhos e balançando minha cabeça contra sua palma. "Tontura." – continuei, beijando sua mão. "Frio."

"Jasper." – sua voz era reprovadora. "Fome?" – ela perguntou incrédula.

"Eu não como o que faço." – respondi suspirando quando seus dedos passaram por meus cabelos.

"Isso quer dizer que você não come desde..." – ela iniciou, urgindo que eu completasse com uma resposta.

"Ontem de manhã, quando Bella fez o café da manhã antes de ir para a faculdade."

"Jasper!" – ela falou alto, se virando e pegando o que trouxera para a mesa próxima dali.

Dei de ombros, e fechei meus olhos por longos segundos enquanto a minha vista embaçava de novo. Senti o calor do folhado tocar meus lábios, e ela resfolegar quando toquei a ponta de seus dedos com minha língua ao abrir minha boca e capturar uma mordida.

Salivei, mastigando e saboreando o que eu mesmo preparei. Ela fez o mesmo, dando uma mordida e melecando o canto de seus lábios com geleia.

Ri sem perceber e engoli, erguendo minha cabeça na direção de sua mão para tomar outro pedaço.

Seus olhos verdes estavam límpidos enquanto ela nos alimentava. A mancha de geleia continuava em seus lábios, e seu casaco quente em meu peito.

As horas se passaram e poucas palavras foram trocadas. Já os sorrisos... o repuxar de lábios era constante.

"Eu preciso ir." – ela comentou após afastar o copo e repousá-lo na mesa.

Assenti apenas fechando meus olhos e me acomodando melhor no sofá. Senti suas mãos se apoiarem em meu peito e sua respiração se aproximar de meu rosto. O que ela estava fazendo? Pensei em abrir meus olhos, mas isso talvez a afastasse.

Um arrepio correu por meu corpo quando um pequeno beijo estalado no canto da minha boca se fez sentir. Ela exalou, soltando a respiração quente presa em seu corpo em meu rosto. Estremeci. Logo em seguida seus lábios pressionaram minhas têmporas e ela se pôs de pé, levando seu casaco consigo.

Abri meus olhos, vendo-a vermelha e de cabeça baixa.

"Então eu estou indo." – ela comentou, cobrindo-se e recolocando os saltos.

Novamente, não consegui emitir nenhum som. Joguei minhas pernas para o ar, pondo-me sentado e logo estava ao seu lado. Ela não me encarou, porém ergui seu queixo com meu indicador até nossos olhos se encontrarem.

Me aproximei novamente sentindo sua respiração lamber minha pele. E apenas toquei nossos lábios, em um beijo casto. Um simples roçar. Um misto de emoções. Uma gama de sentimentos.

Ela ofegou e rompeu pela porta, fazendo com que a brisa do começo da noite de Londres entrasse e impregnasse meu corpo com seu perfume.

Alice.

Era uma combinação do adocicado de um chocolate belga com a tenra fruta fresca.

E não fazia nem dois dias que eu a conhecia...

* * *

**Heeey!**

**Ai está o segundo capitulo de Your Sweet Lips. Eu ainda estou devendo ColorBlind para vocês né? Eu sei, ela esta em fase final, então já posto. **

**Andou acontecendo algumas coisas nessa semana que me deixaram um pouco pra baixo, então as atualizações podem demorar. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu finalizei minhas postagens no orkut, então ficarei só aqui no ff mesmo. Ou seja, meu cornograma meio que se desatualizou, e eu ainda nao sei bem como será. Mas tentarei atualizar o mais rapido possivel as historias, ok?**

**Queria tambem agradecer novamente a Lety, por ter betado o capitulo e tudo mais! ^^**

**Enfim, é isso ae.**

**Volto a falar mais quando atualizar outra historia.**

**Beijo, beijo.**

**Drigo **


	4. Capitulo 3

Não esqueçam de ouvir a musica sugerida no capitulo. **Kiss Me – Sixpence None the Ritcher**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3 - Chocolate **

O vento forte lançava as gotas pesadas de chuva contra a vidraça da frente do café. Já chovia por duas horas, e eu permanecera sentado atrás do balcão desde que o último cliente fora embora. O céu estava escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pelos raios que cortavam a imensidão negra. Deitei minha cabeça em meus braços, apoiados em meus joelhos dobrados. Eu estava exausto.

Desde há ultima vez que Alice tinha vindo aqui, - que já fazia mais de um mês – eu já tivera mais dois desmaios por falta de alimento em meu organismo. E isso desgastara ainda mais meu corpo. Claro que Bella e Edward agora vinham todos os dias para saber se eu tinha me alimentado e tudo isso que eles estavam acostumados a fazer.

Encostei minha cabeça na coluna de concreto que sustentava o balcão e fechei meus olhos quando o trovão rompeu o silêncio. Olhei em meu relógio de pulso e vi que estava na hora de fechar. Suspirei cansado, passando os dedos por meu cabelo embaraçado enquanto me colocava em pé.

A luz do café, e pelo pouco que pude ver, a da quadra inteira se apagou por um momento, quando um forte raio cruzou o céu. Chiei, enquanto me apressava para chegar até as venezianas. Quando ia trancar a porta principal, a luz voltou, iluminando a rua inteira.

Por pouco não senti meu coração explodir quando vi Alice ensopada do lado de fora, congelada em frente à porta. Seus cabelos curtos estavam escorridos por conta da água, e seu casaco de lã azul completamente ensopado. Seu rosto, além de mostrar pequenas gotas que escorriam de seu nariz e franja, tinha um tom avermelhado como... sangue.

Abri imediatamente a porta, puxando-a para dentro e a despertando do estado de choque em que se encontrava.

"O que você esta fazendo aí fora com essa tempestade?" – perguntei, enquanto apertava seus ombros encharcados e tentava secar o que podia de sua face com minha mão.

"J-a-James" – ela sussurrou. Sua voz estava tremida e ela ofegou quando encostei em sua nuca. "Ele..."

Desviei o olhar de seu rosto ferido, descendo por seu corpo e sentindo meu sangue começar a ferver. Ela trazia o casaco apertado em sua frente, fechando-o. Tentei soltar suas mãos, que já tinha os nós dos dedos brancos. Em resposta ela apertou mais, virando o rosto. Prendi minha respiração, envolvendo seus punhos com minhas mãos e os afastando do casaco, que se abriu. Sua camisa de botões branca estava molhada, mas o que me chamou atenção além da mancha vermelha que coloria a gola, eram os botões faltando e o hematoma em seu pescoço.

Um soluço escapou de sua garganta e eu senti meu coração torcer. Soltei a respiração presa na garganta e a puxei para meu peito, abraçando-a e sentindo seu corpo frio tremer em meus braços.

Várias imagens passaram por minha mente, enquanto ela soluçava e me apertava.

"Shh, estou aqui." – sussurrei no alto de sua cabeça, embalando nossos corpos. "Shhh." – a apertava, sentindo minhas roupas molharem. "Venha, deixe que eu tire esse casaco molhado para você parar de tremer." – sugeri.

Alice fungou baixinho, largando seus braços ao lado de seu corpo e permitindo que eu retirasse o casaco.

"Façamos melhor." – sorri, puxando-a até o balcão e a sentando em um dos bancos altos. "Deixe que eu trate do seu ferimento antes." – pedi, alisando sua bochecha vermelha. "E também aumente a calefação daqui, para que você não fique doente."

Ela assentiu, voltando a se abraçar e a bater os dentes de frio.

Corri até a cozinha, procurando o kit de primeiros socorros nos armários e indo até o radiador de calefação, aumentando a temperatura do ambiente.

"Onde você está machucada?" – perguntei, puxando um banco e a encaixando entre minhas pernas.

Ela puxou a franja, mostrando sua sobrancelha machucada.

"Não é só aí, verdade?" – perguntei umedecendo o algodão no antisséptico e tocando suavemente o corte.

Ela mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntei acariciando seu pescoço que estava em uma de minhas palmas, enquanto limpava o local que sangrava.

Ela fechou os olhos e outra lágrima escorreu por suas bochechas. Seu corpo balançou, e eu sabia que ela estava segurando os soluços.

"Eu estou aqui. Shhhhh, já passou." – sussurrei próximo de seu ouvido, apoiando minha testa em sua bochecha gelada. "Eu vou cuidar de você." – prometi, beijando seu maxilar suavemente. "Certo?" – minha voz estava tão baixa que não passava de um sibilar, mas eu sabia que ela estava ouvindo. "Respire, Alice, e me mostre o outro lugar machucado."

Ela puxou a gola de sua blusa, mostrando o arranhão que sangrava em seu colo. Umedeci novamente o algodão e toquei em sua pele alva. Ela se afastou, mas novamente voltou a ficar em meu alcance. Alice tremia muito, então retirei minha camisa e envolvi seus ombros. Ela assentiu, passando a mão pelas mangas e a vestindo, deixando apenas o local em que eu tratava exposto.

Seus olhos verdes estavam vermelhos por causa do choro e a ponta do seu nariz afilado, igualmente irritada.

"Ele te..." – perguntei, erguendo seu queixo para encontrar seu olhar.

Ela meneou a cabeça, voltando a desviar o olhar.

"Olhe para mim." – pedi encostando nossas testas. "Deixe-me te ajudar. Por favor."

Beijei longamente sua bochecha, descendo os beijos carinhosamente até o lado de sua boca. Senti Alice estremecer e soltar a respiração quando deixei um longo e estalado beijo em seus lábios. Ela rompeu de meu abraço rapidamente, pulando do banco e tropeçando até a porta do café.

Eu fiquei parado no mesmo lugar, com minhas mãos no ar, enquanto a via sair porta afora. Isso não estava certo, verdade? Ela não poderia ir embora naquele estado, sob essa chuva, certo?

Senti meu coração acelerar e meu estômago congelar quando a decisão de sair correndo pela porta foi tomada em meu cérebro.

.com/watch?v=3YcNzHOBmk8** - (Kiss Me – Sixpence None the Ritcher)**

_"Kiss me out of the bearded barley.__  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass.  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress."_

O vento do lado de fora estava realmente gelado, junto com as fortes e glaciais gotas de chuva. Senti a fina camiseta se molhar rapidamente enquanto eu buscava pela rua o corpo pequeno e feminino que eu não poderia deixar sozinho naquele momento.

Alice ainda estava congelada na calçada, sem reação, enquanto a chuva tratava de molhar ainda mais seu corpo miúdo. Antes que ela pudesse ganhar distância, puxei seu braço e a trouxe para mim, segurando sua nuca e roubando seus lábios em um beijo.

Acariciei sua boca com a minha, enquanto ela permanecia sem reação. Sentia meu peito arder enquanto massageava nossos lábios, implorando com minha boca que ela correspondesse. E ela só o fez, quando sentiu o toque quente e úmido de minha língua pedindo passagem.

_"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.__  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling.  
__So kiss me."___

Alice finalmente derreteu em meus braços, abraçando meu pescoço e enroscando seus dedos nos fios molhados em minha nuca. Circulei sua cintura, enquanto a outra mão permanecia em seu pescoço, prendendo-a junto a mim. Ela abriu a boca, permitindo que minha língua explorasse lentamente seus lábios, enquanto a chuva gelada continuava a cair sobre nossos corpos. 

Ela tremia de frio, assim como eu, mas não tínhamos coragem de interromper finalmente o beijo que tanto desejamos. Seu gosto era como o de um chocolate quente. Suave, delicado, tenro e doce. Sua boca era macia e quente. Quando sua língua tocou a minha, em uma dança conjunta, arrepiei-me, não só de frio. Mas de desejo.

O vento gelado nos cercou, e eu precisava levá-la para dentro. Sem desgrudar nossos lábios, puxei-a para trás, entrando novamente no café quente.

_"Kiss me down by the broken tree house.__  
Swing me high upon its hanging tire.  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map."_

Soltando lentamente os botões de minha própria camisa em seu corpo, a despi das roupas molhadas, deixando apenas com a peça íntima de renda branca. Deslizei minhas mãos pela lateral de seu corpo, enquanto ela puxava a camisa grudada em meu peito. Soltei o fecho de seu sutiã assim que senti o ar lamber minhas costas. E uni nossos troncos, sentindo meu corpo se arrepiar e estremecer com o toque suave e quente de seus seios em meu peitoral.

Ainda trocando carícias com seus lábios, rumei para as escadas que daria em um pequeno quarto no andar superior ao café. Nossas bocas ainda estavam grudadas, testando-se, provando-se, enquanto a levava para o banheiro do quarto.

Finalmente separei nossos rostos para respirar, e acariciei sua bochecha rosada. Ela estava sentada no balcão da pia do banheiro, arfante e com o tronco completamente exposto a mim. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, respirando pesadamente, enquanto ela abraçava fortemente meus ombros.

"Estou com frio." – ela falou timidamente, com a voz tremida por conta de seus dentes que se batiam.

Ri, indo até o chuveiro e o abrindo, deixando que a água quente escorresse.

"Entre aí, que eu já venho." – desci-a do balcão, beijando sua boca de novo e novamente.

Fechei a porta, enquanto ela entrava no chuveiro ainda de jeans. Encostei-me por um único momento na porta, sorrindo abobalhadamente, enquanto sentia meus lábios formigarem.

Desci as escadas correndo, trancando a porta de vidro, enquanto descia as venezianas do café. Desliguei o rádio que estava transmitindo as músicas de uma estação qualquer e fui para cozinha atrás de algo que aquecesse ainda mais nossos corpos após o banho.

Quando olhei a barra de chocolate sobre a pia, sorri abertamente.

Chocolate quente.

Enquanto o pouco de chocolate raspado derretia em banho-maria, corri até a geladeira para pegar os outros ingredientes. Só percebi que meus dentes batiam quando levei a garrafa de conhaque até minha boca para retirar o plástico que envolvia a tampa.

Acelerei ainda mais meus gestos, misturando o chocolate ao leite e o levando até o fogão, enquanto incluía uma dose de conhaque e canela. Eu adorava canela.

Assim que começou a borbulhar, despejei em uma jarra térmica e com duas canecas em mãos, voltei ao andar superior. 

Quando voltei a entrar no banheiro, já coberto de vapor, Alice continuava vestida embaixo do jato do chuveiro. Sorri, retirando meus sapatos e entrando no box em sua frente.

Seus olhos subiram por tronco, até alcançar meus olhos, que fazia o mesmo movimento que os seus. Sorri para ela, puxando-a para meu abraço novamente, e capturando seus lábios.

Permanecemos vestidos embaixo do chuveiro, até que as roupas estavam muito pesadas para aguentar.

Alice foi a primeira a abrir o botão e deslizar o jeans molhado para os calcanhares, exibindo uma calcinha branca rendada como o sutiã. Mordi meus lábios, fazendo o mesmo com os meus jeans escuros, mostrando minha boxer vermelha.

Quando abracei Alice e a trouxe pro meu colo, fazendo-a prender as pernas em meu quadril, fechei o chuveiro e nos enrolei em uma comprida toalha felpuda, levando-a até o quarto.

Deitei-a na cama, retirando a única peça que ainda permanecia em seu corpo e expondo seu corpo perfeito ao meu olhar. Sequei-a brevemente, e voltei a beijá-la.

"Preparei chocolate quente, quer?" – ofereci, cobrindo seu corpo com o meu próprio.

Ela assentiu e eu fui buscar a jarra e as canecas. Assim que o líquido fumegante tocou seus lábios, voltei a beijar seu pescoço.

"Enquanto você bebe, eu irei buscar uma camiseta para que você possa vestir, enquanto coloco suas roupas para secar, certo?"

Alice meneou a cabeça, e após engolir o que estava tomando, sussurrou segurando minha nuca.

"Fique comigo, Jasper. Aqui e agora. Fique comigo."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Heeey!**

**Como vocês estão? Esse ai é o capitulo 3. O que acharam?**

**HUAHUSHUASHUASHUASHUSHUSA**

**Não empatei a foda de ninguem, que fique claro. Mas aguardem o capitulo 4... AGUARDEEEM. HUHUASHUSAHUASHUSAHU**

**Vamos comentar bastante, ja que neeeem demorou naaaada para eu postar? E alias, estou pensando seriamente em tornar quarta feira o dia oficial de postaagem. O que acham?**

**Reviewem, prease. **

**beeeijos,**

**Drigo **


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 – Pêssegos**

_"Fique comigo Jasper. Aqui e agora. Fique comigo."_

Meus olhos se arregalaram por um momento, enquanto suas palavras ecoavam e rebatiam em minha mente. Seus olhos verdes ainda estavam avermelhados, mas não escorriam mais lágrimas deles. Seus lábios pequenos, mas carnudos, estavam inchados e extremamente corados. A fumaça do chocolate bailava até seu nariz afilado, e ela fechava os olhos para aspirar o vapor. Alice estava sentada no meio da cama de casal que ocupava quase que todo o quarto pequeno e bagunçado. Seu corpo alvo e esguio estava ao meu alcance, completamente exposto e convidativo. O machucado que marcava a pele clara de seu colo ainda chamava minha atenção, assim como o ferimento em sua sobrancelha.

"Alice..." - acariciei suas bochechas, estremecendo levemente com o que se passava por minha mente com seu convite. Meus olhos desceram para seu pescoço machucado, desejosos em continuar seu caminho até seus seios médios e macios.

Ouvi-a bufar suavemente, e voltei a encarar seus olhos.

"Eu não deixei que ele chegasse tão longe." – ela assumiu, pousando a caneca no criado mudo e tomando meu rosto em suas mãos pequenas. "Por isso ele me machucou." – ela acariciou minha bochecha com seus dedos pequenos e alisou meus cabelos úmidos. "Quando ele avançou meus limites, e forçou a situação... bem, eu vi você. E desejei que você estivesse ali. Desejei que as mãos que passavam com brutalidade sobre meu corpo, fossem suas suaves mãos. Que os lábios que agrediam minha pele, fossem seus lábios macios me beijando." – ela disse, acariciando meus lábios enquanto falava. "E quando ele começou a rasgar minha camisa, eu entrei em desespero ao abrir os olhos e não o ver ali. Acabei pondo força demais em meu joelho, no que ele respondeu com uma mordida onde ele acariciava no momento. Vi a raiva misturada com o desejo nos olhos dele, e isso me assustou. Quando tentei me debater, ele ficou nervoso e..."

"Machucou seu rosto." – completei seu pensamento, voltando a sentar-me de frente para ela na cama e envolvendo sua cintura, enquanto a trazia para meu colo. "Eu te desejei por todos esses dias, Alice. Desde o momento em que você rompeu pela porta do _Mon Doux Amour. _E eu te quero mais que qualquer coisa nesse momento."

"Você me tem agora." – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto apertava meu corpo com suas pernas em minha cintura. "Então fique comigo, Jasper." – ela continuou, beijando minha pele, enquanto minhas mãos apertavam sua cintura.

Meus dedos se enroscaram nos cabelos de sua nuca, enquanto voltava a tomar seus lábios nos meus. Seu gosto, agora misturado ao do chocolate quente, fazia meu corpo se arrepiar e estremecer. Ela soltava pequenos resmungos enquanto nossas bocas se acariciavam e isso queimava cada centímetro de pele que me cobria.

Eu sentia cada parte de seu corpo se modelar contra o meu, à medida que minhas mãos deslizavam por sua coluna. Meus dedos se apertavam em sua pele, ao mesmo tempo em que ela puxava meus cabelos. Abri meus olhos apenas para ver seu rosto corado por um instante. Seus olhos fechados sutilmente e suas mãos em meu cabelo. Linda demais para resistir. Linda de mais para não me entregar.

Impulsionei meu corpo por sobre o seu, deitando-nos na cama e me encaixando entre suas pernas.

"Você está molhado, Jasper." – ela disse rindo, se separando brevemente de mim. "E gelado." – uma risada escapou de seus lábios, enquanto me ajoelhava na cama e via que ainda estava com minha boxer molhada. "Tire isso logo." – ela pediu, estalando o elástico em minha pele.

Meu membro pulsou com o contato próximo e eu sorri, abaixando o tecido por minhas coxas e chutando para longe quando o mesmo se aproximou de meus calcanhares. Voltei a deitar sobre seu corpo, sem deixar que meu peso a incomodasse. Ela resfolegou quando nossas intimidades se tocaram e eu suprimi um gemido quando ela moveu seu quadril contra mim. Isso teria que ser feito com calma.

"Mas nem tanta." – ela respondeu. Me puxou pela nuca voltando a beijar meus lábios com vontade. Respirei fundo, sentindo com atenção pela primeira vez na noite, seu doce perfume. Ele exalava por seu corpo pequeno, enquanto o calor entre nós dois aumentava. Parecia pêssegos frescos. Desci meus lábios até o lado de seu pescoço que não estava machucado e inspirei profundamente, sentindo aquele cheiro dominar meu organismo e acender cada terminação nervosa de meu corpo.

Alice se arrepiou sob mim, arranhando meus ombros levemente.

"Isso é bom." – sussurrei em seu ouvido nos apertando mais ainda.

Ela repetiu o gesto, inclinando seu corpo e envolvendo suas pernas em minha cintura, posicionando sua intimidade úmida em meu membro.

"Ainda não, Alice." – me afastei suavemente, beijando a pele de seu colo. Abri um sorriso ao ver sua insatisfação. "Deixa eu aproveitar um pouco." – ri, enquanto ela virava os olhos e acarinhava os cachos que se formavam em meu cabelo.

Beijei longamente seus seios que se arrepiaram com o toque de meus lábios. Seus mamilos estavam intumescidos e eu precisava senti-los em minha língua. Ela gemeu quando envolvi a pele macia e carnuda de seus seios e mordisquei levemente o mamilo rosado. Sorri, descendo por sua barriga suave e macia. Sua pele era clarinha e extremamente deliciosa de beijar. Ela se arrepiou com o toque de minha língua em seu baixo ventre, e eu sorri à medida que me aproximava cada vez mais de sua intimidade. Sua respiração tava acelerada, o que fez a minha se acelerar. Soprei levemente o ar para fora quando meus lábios roçaram em sua virilha. Alice prendeu a respiração e apertou as mãos no lençol quando o ar tocou sua intimidade molhada.

"Jasper..." – meu nome saiu tremido de seus lábios e eu não podia aguentar mais esperar.

Serpenteei novamente para cima, tocando seu corpo com o meu em todo momento, enquanto me encaixava entre suas pernas novamente e voltava a beijar seus lábios.

Minha língua era rápida e desesperada em sua boca, enquanto ela respondia da mesma forma, se movendo em conjunto comigo. Eu precisava senti-la. Estar nela. Juntos.

Quando, com a respiração presa na garganta, posicionei meu membro em sua intimidade úmida, senti seu corpo estremecer. Seu sexo era quente e estava molhado. Sua pele tenra e macia me envolveu rapidamente, enquanto forçava levemente minha entrada. Alice estava de olhos fechados e respirava com dificuldade à medida que eu a penetrava e sentia sua intimidade me receber.

Beijei seus lábios com devoção, enquanto a possuía lentamente. Nossos corpos se acostumavam com as sensações oferecidas pelo outro, enquanto nossos braços nos traziam cada vez mais para perto. Gememos juntos quando finalmente voltamos a encostas nossos quadris, mas dessa vez, intimamente ligados.

Entrelacei nossos dedos e levei as mãos para acima da cabeça de Alice, enquanto começava a movimentar meus quadris e trazer arrepios para nosso corpo. Meus lábios muitas vezes inertes contra sua boca, por tamanho prazer que seu sexo me oferecia. Eu estava em êxtase.

O suor cobria lentamente nossos corpos que agora se movimentavam com mais desejo. Os movimentos de vai e vem se aumentando à medida que nossos corpos exigiam mais e mais.

Alice mordiscava meu ombro enquanto eu inspirava seu perfume incansavelmente. Os gemidos roucos que saiam de minha garganta com cada estocada eram os incentivos que ela precisava para me apertar em seu interior.

Seu orgasmo foi forte quando meus dedos deslizaram até seu centro pulsante, enquanto meus lábios sugavam um de seus mamilos. Estremecendo e arqueando suas costas, Alice gemeu sedutoramente, acelerando ainda mais o meu próprio gozo.

Apertei mais suas pernas ao meu redor quando o clímax dominava meu corpo. Acelerando meus movimentos ao máximo que conseguia com o resto do meu corpo se contorcendo. As lufadas de ar saiam por meus dentes com força, enquanto sentia um gemido sair de minha garganta.

"Alice." – chamei, abrindo meus olhos enquanto mantinha as estocadas.

"Sim, Jazz?" – perguntou, abrindo seus próprios olhos, e me encarava, mordendo os lábios.

"Olhe pra mim." – pedi, estalando um beijo em seus lábios e sentindo meu corpo estremecer.

"Se entregue pra mim, Jazz." – Alice sussurrou, acompanhando meus movimentos com seu quadril.

"Eu já me entreguei, pequena." – respondi, sentindo minha respiração se esgotar e minha coluna se arrepiar. Meus dedos se apertaram, enquanto meus músculos se contraiam e uma forte sensação de prazer dominava meu corpo.

Minha mente se apagou por um momento, enquanto apenas sua imagem ocupava meu corpo e meu coração. Seus olhos, seu sorriso, seus lábios e seu corpo. Meus braços cederam e eu a envolvi em meu abraço, rolando na cama e sentindo o como era incomodo não estar dentro dela.

Sua cabeça pousou em meu peito, e eu respirei fundo, ainda sentindo meu corpo se recuperar do orgasmo. Entrelacei minhas mãos na sua, e respirei novamente fundo, inalando novamente seu perfume.

"Quer mais chocolate quente?" – ofereci, apertando-a contra meu corpo.

Ela meneou a cabeça e bocejou, beijando meu peito e escondendo a cabeça em meu pescoço. Puxei a coberta que estava sob nós e me aconcheguei em seu corpo nu, sentindo cada centímetro de pele nua contra a minha.

Pêssego.

Ela era como um dourado pêssego.

Suave, macia, suculenta e extremamente doce. Com um perfume incomum, viciante.

Alice.

Meu doce particular.

* * *

**Eu sei que o capitulo ta pequeno, eu sei que eu demorei, eu sei que é o penultimo capitulo, e eu sei que vocês vão comentar!**

**Mas como vocês estão? :) **

**Eu demorei siim, confesso, mas que eu ando beeem desanimado pra escrever minhas fanfics, entao, me perdoem.**

**O capitulo é pequeno siim, mas era por causa do que estava programado pra ele. E sabe? É nos pequenos frascos que estão os melhores perfumes, ja sabemos isso né? Só olhar pra Alice.**

**E vocês vao comentar, pq alem de gostarem de mim, gostaram do capitulo, NÉEE?**

**ahuashuashuashuashuashushu **

**Agradecer novamente a Leticia pela betagem! s2**

**E é isso, beeijos.**

**E aaah, uma OBS: Alice nao foi violentada pelo James, dessa vez. Ela explicou ali, mas quem nao entendeu foi o seguinte. Alice e James são noivos e James queria levar o relacionamento para um novo nivel, só que Alice só estava com o Jasper na cabeça. E bom, ele forçou um pouco e Alice tinha um bom chute. Como reação, James mordeu ela e deu uns tabefes, e ela fugiu para o café... Quis explicar isso, pq eu realmente quis dar a entender que ela foi forçada a transar com o James, mas dai vocês poderiam pensar 'se ela foi violentada, pq ta ja transando com o Jasper?' entao, ela nao foi... certo? :)**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5 – Panquecas**

**PoV Alice.**

O aroma suave invadiu meus sentidos quando aspirei profundamente, ainda adormecida. Um sorriso pequeno alargou meus lábios, enquanto esticava meus membros involuntariamente, sentindo meus músculos se alongarem. As cobertas macias e cheirosas escorregando por meu corpo nu, arrepiando-me a pele sensível e levemente dolorida. Eu ainda não tinha aberto meus olhos, mas eu poderia visualizar seu corpo ao meu lado, e quase senti-lo com meus dedos. Espreguicei-me ainda mais, buscando seu calor pela cama bagunçada. Minha palma tateou o lençol, sentindo-o vazio. Gelado. Bufei, rodopiando na cama e sentindo as cobertas me envolverem. De bruços e apoiada em meus cotovelos, escovei os cabelos curtos que insistiam em cair sobre meus olhos e após um longo bocejo abri minhas pálpebras, acreditando que a noite passada fora mais um intenso sonho, igual aos que eu andava tendo.

Felizmente, ao passar os olhos pelo quarto escuro e bagunçado, notei que estava na casa de um estranho. Uma pontada em minhas têmporas fez com que eu mergulhasse a cabeça nos travesseiros e agradecesse por acordar sozinha. A sonolência não permitiu que eu lembrasse a noite anterior com clareza, apenas de _flashes_ trôpegos. Eu não me lembrava nem de ter bebido. Muito menos se fora realmente Jasper que passara a noite ao meu lado.

Respirei fundo, sentindo o perfume do travesseiro acalmar meu organismo. O reconhecimento foi instantâneo, e eu sorri aliviada. Foi quase impossível segurar o gemido satisfeito que coçava o fundo de minha garganta enquanto sentia seu aroma tão presente ali. Tentei voltar para o sono por simplesmente me sentir novamente segura e dentro de seus braços mas, assim que fechei os olhos, meu estômago fez questão de se mostrar acordado.

Sentei na cama, visualizando tudo ao meu redor e buscando algo com o que eu pudesse me vestir. Avistei minha calcinha em um canto, próximo de uma camiseta de Jasper. Deslizei para fora da cama, esticando meus braços acima da cabeça no caminho até o punhado de roupa.

Vestida, não demorou muito para que eu saísse do banheiro em um estado um pouco menos deplorável. Meu cabelo continuava bagunçado e a camiseta estava um caos, mas era um ponto ao meu favor ter visto uma panda ao observar meu rosto no espelho.

Descendo os degraus até o andar de baixo, percebi que o café estava fechado. As persianas que cobriam os largos vidros estavam abaixadas e apenas a claridade se infiltrava. O som que provinha do alto falante era tranqüilo, quase um sussurro.

Sorri confusa ao me aproximar da cozinha que ver a bagunça que Jasper estava fazendo. O barulho de talheres se chocando e caindo ao chão fez que eu suspirasse. Ele estava de costas pra mim, mexendo no que estava provocando o delicioso cheiro de comida pelo lugar todo. Seus ombros largos estavam expostos, e eu senti minha garganta ficar seca ao notar que Jasper estava com apenas uma boxer branca enquanto cozinhava. As fitas de seu avental amarradas nos lugares adequados, enquanto seu cabelo loiro estava uma confusão em sua cabeça.

Ele virou-se para pegar algo em sua bancada e um bocejo longo o fez se espreguiçar, alongando seus braços para cima de sua cabeça, exibindo um brilhante sorriso satisfeito. Voltou-se para o fogão, não notando minha presença, o observando cozinhar.

Sua mão era firme ao cortar algumas frutas em uma tábua de madeira sobre um balcão. O liquidificador ao seu lado estava preparado para o que quer que fosse que ele estava planejando.

Ele estava tão distraído do mundo ao redor, e ao mesmo tempo tão concentrado no que estava fazendo que não notou eu me aproximar, roubando uma torrada que estava apoiada em uma bandeja.

"Bom dia!" – sussurrei contra sua pele, abraçando sua cintura e beijando seu ombro.

Jasper não se exaltou com minha presença, apenas abriu um sorriso que tirou meu fôlego. Olhando sobre seu ombro, me apertou contra si com uma mão enquanto acarinhava meu quadril.

"Estava me perguntando quanto tempo mais você ainda iria me espiar." – um riso rompendo sua concentração.

"Não queria te atrapalhar." – me aconcheguei mais a suas costas, fechando os olhos e aspirando profundamente.

"Com fome? Eu já estava levando o café lá pra cima, mas você desceu e..."

"Sem problemas, precisa de ajuda?" – perguntei, pondo-me ao seu lado e olhando o que ele estava fazendo.

"Não realmente, mas se quiser fazer alguma coisa especial." – ele olhou pra mim e sorriu outra vez. "Como você está?" – perguntou tranquilamente, sua voz soando baixa, tranquilizando a mim mesma com seu tom.

"Estou maravilhosa." – devolvi seu sorriso. "Isso aqui vai ali?" – perguntei me referindo as frutas picadas e ao liquidificador.

"Não necessariamente. Prefere um suco ao invés de salada de fruta?" – perguntou enquanto girava a massa de panqueca no ar.

"Não vamos mudar o planejado."

"Ok. Então pegue algo que você possa colocar essas frutas no armário."

O tempo passou rápido, na verdade, poucos minutos foram necessários para terminar o café da manhã e eu e Jasper estarmos juntos no balcão lá da frente nos alimentando. Estava tudo maravilhoso. A panqueca coberta de mel, a salada de fruta, os ovos com torrada e bacon e o café.

Ele estava ao meu lado, virado para mim no banco onde estava sentado, olhando eu comer enquanto beliscava uma coisa ou outra. Ele permaneceu de avental, enquanto eu continuava com sua camisa posta em meu corpo.

"Café?"

Meneei minha cabeça, levando outro pedaço de maçã até meus lábios.

Jasper levou uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás de minha orelha, apoiando sua cabeça em sua mão enquanto sorria pra mim.

"O que foi?" – perguntei um pouco constrangida com seu olhar fixo.

"Eu poderia olhar você comer o que eu preparo depois de te ter em meus braços todos os dias, sabia?" – ele se aproximou, beijando meu pescoço e acarinhando meus ombros.

Sorri, afundando minha mão livre em seus cabelos despenteados e o puxando mais perto de mim.

"Eu também poderia comer o que você prepara sempre, mas não sei se isso seria uma boa idéia. É capaz de eu não conseguir entrar mais por aquela porta."

Jasper gargalhou em meu pescoço.

"Isso não iria acontecer." – ele estalou nossos lábios. "Mais suco?"

Neguei com a cabeça, pegando uma garfada da panqueca e levando até seus lábios.

"Você não come nada, Jasper." – franzi o cenho enquanto ele hesitou a abrir a boca para o pedaço que lhe oferecia. "O quê?"

Ele abocanhou o garfo, mastigando logo em seguida que sentiu o metal deslizar por seus lábios.

"Eu não costumo comer pela manhã."

"E quando você come, então?" – perguntei preocupada, sabendo da reclamação de Bella para Edward sobre ele.

"Quando tenho tempo." – ele sorriu, engolindo e logo em seguida se esticando para pegar mais.

"Bella esteve preocupada com você, depois de tudo. E eu fiquei assustada quando te vi no outro dia, você sabe."

"Era saudades." – ele sorriu novamente, abrindo a boca enquanto recebia outro pedaço de alimento.

Senti meu estômago formigar com suas palavras, sentindo meu corpo se esquentar novamente.

"Ainda está com saudades?" – perguntei baixinho, ainda mexendo em seus cabelos e descendo minha palma até sua bochecha.

"Não sei se eu poderia cessar isso algum dia." – seus olhos eram fixos em meu rosto, enquanto sua respiração era próxima de minha pele. "E isso esta aumentando exatamente nesse momento." – agora um sorriso torto brilhava em seu rosto.

Pulei do banco rapidamente, sorrindo para ele enquanto me colocava entre suas pernas e o abraçava. Corri minhas mãos por suas coxas expostas, cobertas apenas pelo avental branco.

"E como pretende matar essa saudade?"

Jasper gargalhou alto, me puxando para seu abraço, me apertando contra seu peito.

"Obrigado por entrar por essa porta ontem Al." – sua voz era grave em meu ombro. "Eu não conseguia te tirar do pensamento desde o momento que você entrou aqui."

"Shhh!" – interrompi com um beijo estalado em seus lábios, puxando suas mãos e o envolvendo em meu corpo. "Agora eu estou aqui, e pensando bem... " – sorri, beijando seu queixo e mordiscando sua pele. "eu estou morrendo de saudade."

* * *

**Aqui está mais um capitulo. FINALMENTE! 'Drigo, você demorou.', 'driiigo achei que você tinha abandonado!' 'driiigo, driiigo, driigo' HUASHUSAHUSAHUAHU Querem saber de uma coisa? Nem esse tipo de pergunta eu recebi com esse tempão sem postar. ACREDITA? Por isso fiquei tanto tempo sem aparecer por aqui, e sinceramente, é triste não receber nenhuma reviewzinha sem ser 'gostei muito, posta mais.' Sim, estou no meu momento desabafo, me deixa. Eu demorei por simplesmente não ter estimulo pra escrever pra vocês, porque sei que mal vou receber review, e se receber, vai ser cobrando mais um capitulo. De fato, a fic tem o epilogo que vai ser MUITO legal, mas se vocês não reconhecerem, comentarem e estimularem, eu vou escrever apenas pra completar meu arquivo e poder guardar no meu pc sabe? Eu to cheio de projetos novos - dois pra ser exatos - mas que eu não to me esforçando porque tenho certeza que se eu postar aqui, ninguem vai dar trela entao não vale a pena. Sem contar Sensuale, que esta na metade - e parada - e o outtake de Pericolosa Seduzione. E eu neeem quero falar sobre Promessas do Acaso. Então, vamos fazer o favor de ajudar e comentar, pelo menos? POR FAVOOR? acabei com o mimimi, mas vocês precisam fazer sua parte tambem! :)**

**Obrigado pelas futuras reviews, - que eu acredito que vocês farão - **

**E até a proxima atualização!**

**Drigo Reis **


	7. Importante

**Háa!**

**Pegadinha do malandro!**

**HASUASUHASHUASHUASHUAS**

**Vocês acham mesmo que eu sou capaz de atualizar tão rapido assim? Apesar de que com as reviews que eu tenho recebido, eu tenho vontade.  
Gostaria de agradecer a todas vocês que comentaram, elogiaram e pediram por mais. E prometo que em breve trago o epilogo. Mas eu vim aqui por um motivo em especial. Hoje pela manhã - agora pouco, disfarça - eu recebi duas reviews de uma garota me elogiando, dizendo que gostou de minhas fics Alispers e perguntando sobre a receita que o Jasper passa de chocolate quente, com conhaque.**

**Clo**

**Negocio é o seguinte, o fanfiction cortou seu e-mail na review. Ou seja, eu não recebi nada do e-mail, alem da sua review, e por você não ter conta aqui, ficou dificil de te responder de outra forma. Então peço que você ou passe seu e-mail sem o arroba, ou me adicione no msn que está no meu perfil para que eu possa te ensinar como faz o choconhaque, ou chocolate quente com conhaque ok?**

**E enquanto a você, que leu e ainda NÃO COMENTOU, essa é sua oportunidade.**

**Obrigado novamente, **

**Beijos, Drigo Reis **


End file.
